


命中注定这不是爱情|We shall not fall in love[2Aces]

by xiari127



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiari127/pseuds/xiari127
Summary: Completed @ 2018-04-11Contains three chapters：I You are my destinyII Finding the true loveIII Happy divorce
Relationships: Ivan Konev/Olivier Poplin
Kudos: 3





	命中注定这不是爱情|We shall not fall in love[2Aces]

I 你是我命中注定之人  
You are my destiny

波布兰翻过栏杆跳下，试图让醉酒的自己仍然保持笔挺的身形。面前是素未谋面的美女军官，初次见面可不能失礼。伊谢尔伦新年的喧闹声盖住他的声音，原本应该是动人心弦的告白淹没在烟花炸裂的轰响中。下一秒，他被有着灰色眼眸的青年推倒在地，错失掉展开新恋情的最佳机会。

酒力正劲，年轻的击坠王想爬起来却有些力不从心，一把抓住伸过来试图扶住他的手，在抬起头的那刻奥利比·波布兰听到爱情降临的声音。

这可能就是命运女神的眷顾吧。

面前的美人散发着不同常人的魅力：金色的发丝上透着点点光芒，肌肤在奶白色的长裙包裹之下白皙丰满，白色蕾丝手套上的香气和空气中酒精的气味混合在一起，令人着迷。在那双水蓝色的瞳孔中波布兰看到自己的身影逐渐清晰，而后坠落在一片情欲之中。

也许是酒精的作用，思考变得笨拙，本能占据上风。紧扣住对方身体的手游走于光滑的后背，指尖缠绕在金色发丝上难解难分，嘴唇传递着彼此的热度，不断地试探、渴求、征服。

缠绵中，波布兰看到对方身穿白色长裙向自己缓步走来，红色的地毯上洒满花瓣，烟花炸裂的声音仿佛是教堂的敲钟声。这就是爱情的归宿吧，居然会在这样的时刻看到这样的画面。

伊谢尔伦新年的钟声敲响时，奥利比·波布兰确信自己遇到了命中注定之人。

__________________________________________

“波布兰，波布兰！醒醒！”波利斯的声音越来越大，让原本就还在醉酒的栗发青年感到更加头痛欲裂。

小酒馆里站满人，有些认识有些完全陌生。一双双看好戏的眼睛盯着他，灼热的视线令人烦躁。

“好吵啊……昨晚喝了那么多，不能让我休息一下吗！”

“听说费沙酒商巨头的千金向你求婚了！？”

“是求爱~~求爱！”

“你还答应了！？”

“我只接受了她的求爱！没有接受她的求婚！！！”波布兰将手边的酒瓶子向人群扔去，却无法阻止好事者的热情。

波利斯殷勤递地上一杯温水，拍拍他的后背：

“然后呢？你会和她交往，之后顺利入赘豪门吗？”

“噗！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

波利斯心满意足地看着波布兰的反应，此时对他来说波布兰会不会和富商千金结婚不重要，重要的是好奇心是否得到满足。

凑热闹的人被悉数轰走，独留下老板波利斯继续接受波布兰的毒舌轰炸。

“我当然会抓住爱情，但不会只为一人停留！”

“宇宙中还有很多像莉莉丝这样优秀的女性在等着我！”

“不受欢迎的男人怎么能理解我的处境！”

“收起你的嫉妒和不甘！宇宙第一俊男奥利比·波布兰可不会怜悯你们半分！”

“你们高尼夫家族的组训就是[无聊]吧！”

波利斯耸耸肩表示对家族遭受无端指控感到莫名其妙：

“还以为会看到你穿上新郎服走进教堂的样子，到时你的表情一定会很精彩！”

波利斯话语里一半是老妈子的欣慰一半是好事之徒的幸灾乐祸。

“真是让你失望了！”

“可惜……不过像你这样的人，还是不婚比较好，这也是为了宇宙的和平。”

“那透露给你一条绝密情报好了，我——奥利比·波布兰，也是曾经有过一段很接近婚姻的感情的！”

似乎是想证明什么，波布兰不由自主地提高音调。

波利斯吹响口哨，一把搂住对方的肩膀：

“说来听听？话说，我那个表弟，就是死了的那个，他知道吗？”

“伊旺·高尼夫？抱歉，他除了喜欢玩无聊的填字谜，什么时候对我的感情经历感兴趣过？不像你这么八卦！”

波利斯·高尼夫似乎找到了无端指控的来源。

可当他继续追问下去，波布兰却执拗的不肯开口，半天才憋出一句苍白的反击：

“那可是我的命中注定之人！才不会随便说给别人！”

波利斯饶有兴致地摸着下巴，把即将说出口的话又憋了回去。

——命中注定之人？说不定是命运这个又老又丑的魔女的伪装哦……

TBC

=======================================================  
II 世界第一难的恋爱  
Finding the true love

宇宙历797年1月1日的中午，波布兰是在自己的房间内醒来的。宿醉后的头疼让他脚下不稳，抓起桌上的冷咖啡一饮而尽，他才慢慢从昨日的狂欢中找回一丝丝记忆。然而环顾四周，冷清的宿舍里没有欢爱过的痕迹，没有残留的香气，没有凌乱的衣物或是推翻的桌椅。整洁的房间和昨天离开时没有差别，波布兰挠挠蓬乱的头发，有些不知所措；直到他在军服外套的口袋中翻出一只白色蕾丝手套， 才终于确信有什么重要的东西不见了。

午后的街道人渐渐多起来，自动机器人在辛劳的工作着。伊谢尔伦的新主人们纷纷回归自己的工作岗位，结束短暂的和平，回归战时前线的状态。波布兰穿过人群，一路快走到军部大楼，在楼道里逮住刚刚开会结束的亚典波罗。

“大灰狼先生看起来心情很糟糕啊，昨天晚上没有艳遇吗？”亚典波罗坏笑着揶揄来势汹汹的击坠王，顺便掰开抓住他领子的手。

“昨天晚上把我推倒的是你吧？”

“抱歉，我只注意到眼前的美女军官，没有注意撞到什么人。”亚典波罗错开波布兰追问的眼神，假装翻看手中的资料。

“那个美女军官是不是红色的短发？”虽然只在醉酒时看到一眼，但把毕生记忆力都用在美女身上的波布兰相信，自己是绝对不会看错的。

亚典波罗停下脚步，疑惑地看着波布兰，玩味的表情慢慢浮现在脸上：

“我以为你是来兴师问罪的。”

“那个美女军官大概160身高，红色短发，脸有些圆，对不对？”

“这样追问同僚的心上人长什么样子不太好吧。”

“你被甩了，看反应就知道。回答我的问题！”

话题僵住，亚典波罗的脸色愈发难看。僵持之下他点点头，只想赶紧结束这个尴尬的交流。

“……谢了，祝你早日结束处男之身！”波布兰礼貌性的拍拍灰发青年的肩膀，转身离开。

“喂！你什么意思！我凭本事单的身！……喂！”

亚典波罗愤怒地把扁帽摔在地上。

先寇布准将是在晚饭时间的军官餐厅遭遇波布兰的。正值饭点，军官餐厅人满为患。在熙攘的人群中被击坠王敏锐地捕捉到，身为男士的先寇布不禁感到荣幸。而同时遭遇蔷薇骑士联队三位最强陆战之人的波布兰，也在内心感慨起宿命。林兹和布鲁姆哈尔特下意识地放下手中的餐具，进入临战状态。他们的上司看起来倒是游刃有余，双手环胸，一脸悠哉。

紧张的气氛在餐桌上不安地传递着，不少军官识时务地端起餐盘转移到较远的地方。不过几分钟，以他们四人为中心方圆5米内的餐桌便全部空空如也。议论声在人群中此起彼伏，仿佛擂台外观众席上的呼声把即将到来的比赛推向高潮。

“阁下最近交往的对象，是什么发色的？”

波布兰的问题让在座的三人一愣，原本浓重的火药味此时变成卡通片中粉红色的泡泡。

先寇布摸摸下巴，思考着问题中的陷阱。林兹撇撇嘴，拿起餐叉继续狼吞虎咽。布鲁姆哈尔特则干脆进入回忆模式，在脑海里搜寻近一个月内上司的交往对象。

“波布兰中校是打算提升一下品味吗……真是令人意外啊。”

口气轻松却讽刺意味十足，这轻蔑地态度成功挑起波布兰的怒火。绿色的眼眸中燃起无形的火焰，年轻击坠王炸毛的样子在先寇布眼中真是有趣极了。

几番克制之后，波布兰一字一顿的开口：

“下官正在寻找一位金发美人，不知阁下是否有印象？”

“恩……我最近的交往对象是黑色头发。对金发的美人没有什么印象。”先寇布耸耸肩，送上一个遗憾的笑容。

但在波布兰眼里，这笑容充满嘲讽，令人作呕：

“那下官谨祝阁下同黑发美人交往顺利，心情愉悦！”

先寇布礼貌地举起纸杯，对着波布远去的背影将白兰地一饮而尽。

宇宙第一俊男奥利比·波布兰寻找金发美人的消息在要塞内不胫而走，此时距离先寇布和波布兰的遭遇战不过几小时。平日冷清的军官宿舍外围了不少人，有男有女。波布兰被一众平民女性团团围住，脱不开身。但他并未表现出急躁或不满，脸上洋溢着灿烂的笑容，尽管时间流逝却毫无疲态。他温柔地拥住一位栗色头发的美女，而后回以真诚的歉意——拥抱的感觉不对，她并不是自己要找的人。就这样，无论是金发、亚麻发色、栗色头发的美女，他都耐心地解释一遍。直至深夜，才送走最后一位平民女性，围观的军官也纷纷散去。波布兰长叹一声，心中不无遗憾，也许命运的相遇只是一场不存在的梦……一旦冒出这样的想法，难免令人低落。

“如果波布兰中校把这份热情用在工作上，同盟第一空战队的击落率一定会大幅提升吧。”

——说出这句话的人，是在一旁围观许久的同盟第二空战队副官科尔德威尔上尉。虽官阶不高，但毒舌的本领和其队长倒是有一拼。波布兰太过疲惫，把这句吐槽生生咽回去，只想回宿舍大睡一觉。

“中校要找的是这个人吗？”

科尔德威尔的一句话，成功让波布兰停下脚步。他快步走回来，夺过对方手里的通讯器。屏幕上的页面是伊谢尔伦驻留舰队的内部公共平台，不少人把跨年狂欢照片PO在上面。波布兰放大屏幕，绿色的眼眸逐渐亮起来——在一张照片的角落里，他看到自己的背影，以及怀中金发及腰的美人。美人的脸被他的身体挡住，只能看到搂住他后背的手，白色蕾丝的手套熟悉而陌生。

“这是！！？”

“是医疗中队急救小队PO上来的合影。对方说不定还有更清晰的照片，中校不妨去问问，也许能有线索。”

“科尔德威尔，你真是个好人！不像你们队长！！”

“对了，友情提示，急救小队的队长是您的前女友之一。”

“…………”

——如果把对八卦的热情用到工作上，同盟第二空战队的击落率一定也会大幅提升吧。

TBC

==============================================================  
III 最高的离婚  
Happy divorce

浩瀚广阔的宇宙是奥利比·波布兰驾驶红心A爱机自由飞舞的场所，也为他创造 着与不同女性相遇的契机。年轻的击坠王并不相信自己的人生被命运所掌控，但他相信一定是有命运的指引，才能和那么多美丽的女性相遇。即便是在生命中一闪而过的美人，对方的出现也一定有着非凡的意义。正是因为这样的信念，栗发的青年从未停止追寻的脚步。还未努力就放弃，这并不符合波布兰的冒险主义，也并非他处理感情的风格。

另一方面，同盟第二空战队队长高尼夫面对异性时与之截然相反的态度，则令波布兰嗤之以鼻。所以当从前女友处听到自己命中注定之人可能和高尼夫有些许关系的说法时，他难掩震惊；甚至一度认为这是前女友为挽回他而开的玩笑。

“有来见我的勇气，却不敢向那家伙求证吗？”

被前女友不屑地嘲讽后，波布兰拖着沉重的步伐回到军官宿舍，鼓起十万分勇气敲响高尼夫的房门。

金发的击坠王对消失两天、能让他安静完成填字谜新年特刊的好友致以了最大限度的欢迎——给对方拉开椅子，倒上一杯苦咖啡。

不情愿的坐下，波布兰思量着如何开口。质问、求证、质疑、请求，数种切入正题的方式在他脑中闪过，最后变成熟悉的开场白：

“只有你这种不受欢迎的男人，才会一个人寂寞地坐在宿舍里玩字谜无人问津！如果没有我这种关心同僚的好心人来看你，怕是你死掉也没人知道！”

“忙于寻花问柳的同僚突然造访、莫名关心……我反倒担心起自己的生命安全了。波布兰你是不是闯祸又被姆莱中将抓到了？”

高尼夫的提问其实并没有什么说服力。因为整个要塞都知道，如果第一空战队队长真的闯祸了，那么第二空战队队长一定是煽风点火外加踊跃参与的第一人。这并非出于同盟军空战队之间深厚的革命友情，实属这二人在本质上是同类。

一只白色的蕾丝手套被拍在桌上，波布兰气势汹汹分毫不让：

“我绝不会把命中注定之人让给像你这样无聊又无趣的家伙！只有我，宇宙第一俊男奥利比·波布兰才能带给她真正的爱情！”

字谜书遮住高尼夫半张脸，露出的眼睛里透着似笑非笑的意味。没有习以为常的反击，张牙舞爪的家伙气焰瞬间下去大半。

合上书放好，同盟第二空战队队长的脸比平时无趣的样子更为阴沉，周身环绕着说不出的危险气息。波布兰下意识跳起来后退半步，进入警戒模式。比起毒舌反击，这样的高尼夫更令人讨厌。

“打架吗！想赢我？我可不会手下留情！你尽管放…………”

嚣张的喊话变成通讯回路里的杂音。

说出来你可能不信，是高尼夫先动的手。

嘴唇上是冰冷的触感，和以往的感觉大为不同，柔软且有力。无意识地抵抗化作舌头之间的纠缠，心脏跳动的声音仿佛炮火的轰鸣。

后背撞击在冰冷的墙壁，像被小行星的碎片擦过斯巴达尼恩的机身。涂装红心A的爱机在撞击之下来回翻滚，指示灯闪烁不停，与母舰失联的击坠王孤立无援。无论进攻或后退，是不知输赢的博弈。本该得心应手的操作变成了现在的无计可施。

怎么会变成这样？

轻微的喘息给尴尬的气氛添上一分莫名的浪漫，指尖擦过肌肤的触感羞涩而不安。有那么一瞬间，波布兰忘记了厌恶。

“身为情场高手的波布兰先生，应该不会忘记接吻的感觉吧。”

高尼夫的语气波澜不惊，蓝色的眼底像是静谧的大海。

记忆逐渐清晰，醉酒后的热吻，烟花下的深情相拥；幻影与现实交织，面前这张令人生厌的脸和命中注定之人重叠在一起。谎言说过一万次就成了真理，但接吻的感觉不会骗人。

使劲摇摇头，波布兰那绿色的眼睛里充满恐慌。

“本来就是医疗中队的恶作剧，谁知道让你碰上了。”

松开对方的衣领，高尼夫轻轻叹气，脸上写着不耐烦。衣服假发都是医疗中队提供的，丢失的白手套也得还回去。

“等一下！”

强而有力的身体撞过去，猝不及防的拥抱差点把高尼夫扑倒在地。

“放开…………唔……！”

能够逆转绝境的年轻击坠王，在无数次战斗中生存下来靠的可不是命运女神的眷顾，而是经验和胆识。

“拥抱和接吻的感觉没有错。”

下意识地舔着嘴唇，波布兰恢复了以往的神采。虽然过程有些奇妙，但最终他和自己命中注定之人重逢了。

这样一想，真是可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

“所以大灰狼先生意下如何？”

“当然是和命中注定之人结婚了！”

“我可不打算和会行走的伤风败俗捆绑在一起。”

“难道被你死缠烂打是值得炫耀的事吗！？”

那天傍晚，不仅飞行中队的人，还有其他军官，都目睹了同盟军第一空战队和第二空战队的两位队长，一路吵着向军部大楼走去。

据医疗中队爆料，第二天姆莱参谋长开了平时双倍计量的胃药。

银河的历史仍在继续，波布兰的脚步也不会停止，宇宙中还有很多美女期待着和他的相遇。

——完——


End file.
